starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Divergence
Divergence refers to the amount of deviation-from-"fact" regarding certain characters, events, and aspects of published Star Wars material. SW1 MUSH maintains policies of Partial Divergence for certain specific storylines, and Full Divergence for everything else. There are two points of divergence in the timeline — the conclusion of the Battle of Endor (as seen in the film Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) and the events surrounding Grand Admiral Thrawn (as written by Timothy Zahn). Partial Divergence Most partial divergence exists within the four year period from the Battle of Endor to Thrawn's Final Campaign. It is usually accepted that certain canon, published events occurred, but they were done so congruently or in parallel to events in the MUSH timeline. Examples of partial divergence include: # The survival of Boba Fett — as published in canon material, he survived the Sarlacc, but his activities after this are different in the MUSH than in subsequent publications. # The marriage of Han and Leia — the two do end up married, but the exact circumstances and events leading up to and precipitating from it are different in SW1 MUSH. # The formation of the New Republic, and their initial taking of Coruscant — the battles and actions leading up to it are assumed accurate, but once the New Republic takes Coruscant for the first time, and formally establishes itself, everything transpires on a different storyline. # The regionally relevant merger of KDY and SFS — these two giant companies were merged at their Guritsan locations so as to A) effectively direct and coordinate their resources for the rebuilding Empire and B) give the Empire faction/org a single starwright company instead of two, evening the playing field for the rest of the MUSH. This is a functional, "behind the scenes" merger, and it is accepted within the story that the two companies are still independent of each other. # The relocation of SubPro to Deralia — Within Star Wars canon, the location and details surrounding SubPro end as of Episode IV. Within the MUSH's storyline, SubPro relocated to Deralia, and not only continued to build their existing product line, but designed and developed new follow-on designs (Z-100 Centurion, etc.). # Although Grand Admiral Thrawn existed on the MUSH, he never took control of the Empire, nor led a grand campaign against the Republic. He was last seen attempting to take control of the Interim Ruling Council via puppet rule (Holger), but was unsuccessful. As far as the MUSH is concerned, Thrawn is still alive and well, operating in the Outer Rim territories of the Empire. Full Divergence Everything else in SW1 MUSH is considered under the auspices of full divergence, and everything "in present tense" is fair game. Examples include: # The creation of a Third Death Star. # The destruction of Sluis Van by said Death Star. "Retclusion" Because SW1 MUSH is based around the movies (all six), but pre-dates Episodes I-III, it finds itself trying to assimilate the material from those episodes, which are regarded to as canon, into the various histories, plotlines, and objects spread throughout the MUSH. There have been instances of minor adjustment and retconning, but for the most part, these acts of retroactive inclusion have little effect on the game. In fact, they often help to fully explain or illustrate a history, or enhance an already dynamic character. Implied Omission Certain aspects of Star Wars canon material are not included in MUSH events, but are acknowledged as being cohesive and valid entities. Examples include: # Rogue Squadron — it is generally understood and accepted that Rogue Squadron existed and does exist within the New Republic military. However, it is not actively projected, and it is understood that they are "elsewhere" in the galaxy, performing their own storyline actions. # Hapan Consortium — this is a cohesive principality located along the Perlemian Trade Route, and represents a substantial political and martial force. While they are referred to in conversation, they are not included in actual RP interactions (battles, treaties, etc.), and their omission is explained as "they remain neutral and uninvolved". Category:Rules & Regulations Category:MUSH Terminology From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.